A cape of a shirt collar, particularly in the area of the collar points, tends to curl up after laundering. Manufacturing companies may incorporate pockets, liners, and/or patches into the collar structure to prevent the collar from curling up. In certain more expensive shirts, pockets are sewn into the underside of the collar structure to accommodate collar stays. Collar stays may then be inserted into these pockets to stiffen and maintain the shape of the collar, and particularly the collar points. These collar stays are semi-rigid flat strips of material with a pointed end that approaches the collar point when inserted into the pocket, and a rounded end for comfort of the collar wearer and to prevent harm to the collar. They are typically made from hard cardboard, plastics, or metals. Cardboard and plastic collar stays are easily bent, become brittle, and may disintegrate, thereby failing to maintain the collar structure. Metal collar stays, though not as easily bent, tend to give the collar a stiff and unnatural appearance.